The Night that Changed Everything
by arannis
Summary: Karin menemukan dirinya tidur dengan Suigetsu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Short story. Canon. Post-The Last: Naruto the Movie. Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**THE NIGHT THAT CHANGED EVERYTHING**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

 _ **My first Naruto canon**_ **  
Saya harap karakter di sini sudah** _ **IC.**_ **  
Maaf jika ada kekeliruan tentang tetek bengek dunia** _ **shinobi**_ ***nyengir*.  
Akan di-** _ **update**_ **secara rutin setiap bulan (semoga terlaksa).**

* * *

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^^**

* * *

 _ **1**_

Dunia telah terang ketika aku membuka mata. Aku memandangi bantal putih di bawah mataku sebelum keinginan untuk menguap lebar kulaksanakan. Mataku mengitari sisi kiri tubuhku dan segera heran mengapa tidak mirip seperti kamarku. Ini terlalu terang dan hangat. Bagaimana mungkin ada sinar matahari di dalam tanah begini? Apa penampakan dan suasananya jadi berbeda ketika tidak pakai kacamata? Ah, masa sih?

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ini memang bukan kamar milikku di markas Tuan Orochimaru. Lalu, di mana aku tidur semalaman ini?

Aku segera beralih ke sisi kananku dan segera melotot terkejut meski mataku masih sangat perih. I-ini ... tidak mungkin! Gigi Hiu itu ... kenapa dia ada di sini? Dan bagaimana bisa aku dan dia berada di ranjang yang sama? Aku terlonjak setengah mati. Aku berdoa sekuatku semoga hanya mataku yang salah karena masih ngantuk dan tidak memakai kacamata. Mengucek mataku kasar sambil berharap bahwa sosok di sampingku ini berubah menjadi Sasuke. Namun ...

"Aaaarrgghh!" aku berteriak tertahan sambil membekap mulutku. Ini ... sungguh-sungguh ... tidak mungkin. "Dia bukan Sasuke!" aku berbisik penuh tekanan. Aku sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin mengakui ini, tetapi ... orang yang tidur di sebelahku ini memang dia. Si Gigi Hiu cerewet itu.

Hōzuki Suigetsu.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ , apa yang telah kulakukan dengannya semalam? Aku meratap penuh keputus-asaan. Kemudian dengan segera memeriksa dan merasakan keadaan diriku sendiri yang–sangat tidak bisa kupercaya–tidak mengenakan apapun lagi selain sehelai selimut tebal yang menutupi.

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya kami lakukan semalam?

Aku mencari-cari benda kesayanganku dengan membabibuta menggunakan mata rabunku ini. Sialnya, benda itu tidak ada di atas nakas, dan mencari benda bertangkai tipis itu dalam radius lebih dari enam puluh sentimeter benar-benar sulit bagi mataku yang sudah mengidap miopi akut. Aku segera bangkit sembari mempertahankan selimut yang satu-satunya menjadi penyelamatku saat ini. Namun aku lupa bahwa tidak hanya aku seorang yang mengenakan selimut ini, maka langsung saja aku membekap kembali mulutku sebelum aku berteriak karena bagian bawah tubuh Suigetsu tertangkap kedua mataku. Aku segera berpaling ke arah lain sambil menghela napas lega. Beruntungnya, posisi Suigetsu saat ini miring ke kanan sehingga kaki kirinya menutupi sesuatu yang berbahaya itu, ditambah dengan miopiku yang membuatku semakin beruntung. Ugh, jika dia Sasuke, maka aku akan sangat senang melihat bagian itu yang kuyakin jauh lebih seksi.

Aku mendekat ke arah kasur dengan masih memalingkan muka, setelah merasakan pinggiran kasur di kakiku, aku meraba-raba sprei kuning sambil sedikit kepayahan karena sekaligus mempertahankan kondisi selimutku. Kemudian aku menarik ujung kain sprei dan membentangkannya, lalu mencoba memposisikannya agar menutupi tubuh Suigetsu. Aku melirik sedikit dan kembali bernapas lega ketika mengetahui usahaku sukses. Lalu, aku mendapati sesuatu yang membuatku meringis.

"Akh, sepertinya keperawananku memang hilang semalam. Sial!" menggerutu tertahan dengan telapak tangan mengepal. "Dasar, Gigi Hiu bodoh!"

Ingin sekali rasanya memukuli tubuhnya sampai benyek, tapi tidak dengan keadaanku sekarang. Dengan kekesalan penuh hingga ke ubun-ubun, aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi setelah mengumpulkan barang-barangku yang berserakan di lantai. Tak bisa dipercaya bahwa aku tidur dengan Hōzuki Suigetsu! Yang benar saja! Aku pernah bersumpah bahwa malam pertamaku akan kuserahkan pada Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang masih tetap menjadi idamanku, meskipun pernah hampir membunuhku. Tetapi, mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Huaaa!

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu di depan cermin dengan air keran westafel mengalir. Entah untuk apa aku menyalakannya. Supaya jika Suigetsu bangun, dia tidak bisa mendengar tangisanku, begitu? Cih, bahkan aku ingin dia melihatku nangis darah sekalian!

Ugh, sial, sial, sial! Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu dengannya? Apa aku salah makan semalam?

Aku menegakkan kepalaku tiba-tiba. Apa yang aku makan semalam?

Tu-tunggu, semalam itu, kan ... aku menghadiri pernikahan Sasuke dengan gadis rambut merah jambu itu.

Oh, _Kami-sama_ , bahkan aku lupa jika Sasuke sudah jadi milik perempuan lain! Aku menangis lagi, menangisi nasib malangku. Sasuke sudah jadi suami orang dan aku kehilangan keperawananku karena Si Gigi Hiu idiot itu!

Baiklah, tarik napas dalam-dalam, Karin. Berpikirlah dengan jernih, bagaimana kau dan idiot itu bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Aku ingat ketika aku menyalami Sasuke dan Sakura dengan senyum palsu menghiasi wajahku. Sakura nampak sangat bahagia malam itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri, apalagi rambut merah mudanya yang membuatnya seperti bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Lalu, Sasuke, dia tetap terlihat tenang seperti biasa, tetapi rona tipis nyaris kelihatan jelas di mataku ketika aku melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Apa dia sungguh bahagia? Apakah dia benar-benar tidak pernah melihatku selama di Tim Taka dulu? Aku meringis mengingatnya.

Oh, tidak, tidak, Karin. Jangan ingat bagian itu, oke? Perasaan dan pikiranku mendadak jadi tidak beres jika mengingat tentang Sasuke. Baiklah, _skip_ saja bagian itu dan aku ingat secara spontan tentang aku yang meminum limun sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan ingatan dan kesadaranku setelahnya. Ya! Pasti limun itu! Eh, tapi sepertinya tidak. Aku ingat meminum limun itu sejak pertama aku sampai di pesta. Aku tidak pernah mampu menghabiskan minuman dengan cepat. Jadi, jika penyebabnya adalah limun, seharusnya aku tidak akan bertahan di pesta hingga dua setengah jam ke depan. Nah, lalu, apa yang aku ma–

– _Cupcake_!

Naruto memberikan aku _cupcake_ cokelat malam itu! Sebentar, aku ingat-ingat lagi. Setelah menunggu antrian dan akhirnya aku berhasil bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai itu, aku berdiri diam di sudut dengan gelas limun di genggamanku, menjauhi rombongan kecil Tuan Orochimaru dan keramaian dalam pesta. Aku tidak begitu yakin apa yang aku pikirkan saat itu, tetapi tak lama kemudian Kabuto memanggilku saat ternyata acara bersulang bersama dimulai. Kemudian Sakura mendatangiku, memberi kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar seperti rasa simpatik terhadap seseorang yang sedang patah hati. Hei, apa aku begitu memperlihatkannya? Saat itu aku merasa sangat malu mendapati beberapa orang Konoha yang familiar menatapku dengan iba. Naruto termasuk (omong-omong, apa fakta bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sasuke tersebar sampai ke Konoha?). Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Sakura kembali ke kursi pelaminannya, Naruto menghampiriku dengan _cupcake_ cokelat di tangannya.

"Mmm, aku lihat dari tadi kau tidak memakan apapun," katanya masih dengan mata mengasihani.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu?" kataku agak ketus. Kumohon, jangan tatap aku seperti itu!

Naruto tertawa pelan penuh kecanggungan, "Hei, hei, jangan seperti itu, dong. Kau itu, kan saudaraku juga. Aku, tentu, peduli padamu, Karin."

Aku hanya mendengus. Saudara? Huh, aku baru ingat bahwa Naruto masih bagian dari klan Uzumaki. Tapi, sikap pedulinya itu malah membuatku muak. Aku jadi merasa diriku begitu menyedihkan.

"Ini, coba, deh," kata Naruto, menyerahkan kue cangkir cokelat itu kepadaku. "Aku dengar dari Sai kalau cokelat bisa membuat perasaan kita lebih baik."

Mataku menyipit di balik kacamataku sambil tanganku mengepal hampir menonjoknya, "Aku tidak sedang bersedih, tahu!"

"Hei, jangan pukul aku begitu!" Naruto meringis. "Aku, kan hanya ingin membantu. Kalau tidak mau makan, ya sudah. Apapun itu, aku tahu kau sedang patah hati karena Sasuke."

Urat di pelipisku mulai berdenyut hebat. Aku berteriak dengan kepalan tangan yang makin erat, "Naruto! Sekali lagi kau berkata begitu, aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu!"

"Eh, i-iya, iya, ampun, ampun!" bersamaan dengan itu Naruto kabur, meninggalkan kue cangkir cokelat di tanganku.

Aku sadar teriakanku tadi memancing perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku, tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Aku melenggang pergi ke tempat lain bersama gelas limun dan _cupcake_ sampai orang-orang tadi berhenti menatapku. Aku merepet pelan terhadap segala yang terjadi di pesta ini. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Tuan Orochimaru, orang-orang Konoha, semuanya menyebalkan! Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak, tetapi Tuan Orochimaru nampaknya belum ingin jauh-jauh dari anak emasnya itu. Huh, menyebalkan!

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di tempat itu. Kemudian melirik ke meja di belakangku. _Cupcake_ berbagai aneka rasa berjejer di sana. Mendadak perutku berbunyi dan aku segera menyadari kue cangkir pemberian Naruto. Aku lapar dan sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan sesuatu untuk membangun _mood_ -ku kembali. Jadi, aku melahap kue lezat itu bulat-bulat disertai dengan minum limun. Aku ambil kue lain dan menyantapnya dengan nikmat, lagi, dan lagi. Kalau Suigetsu ada di sini, aku yakin pasti dia langsung mengomentariku. Huh, baguslah dia menjauh dariku. Tetapi, nampaknya aku salah ... karena dia berada tidak jauh dariku.

"Kau ini perempuan, tapi makanmu seperti buruh pengangkut batu."

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan segera mendapati laki-laki bergigi seperti ikan hiu itu memandangku dengan seringai mengejek menyebalkannya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah di sini sejak tadi atau dia yang mengikutiku kemari.

"Pergilah. Jangan menggangguku, Gigi Hiu!" ucapku sejudes-judesnya, tak peduli dia akan tersinggung atau tidak. Toh, selama ini dia tidak pernah marah sampai ingin membunuhku.

"Heh, apa kau sebegitu patah hatinya sampai tidak memikirkan etika makanmu? Ah, Karin yang malang."

"Berisik!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa sampai semenyedihkan ini. Hahaha!"

"Rrrrrr!" aku segera melayangkan tinjuku padanya dan, seperti biasa, dengan cepat dia mencairkan tubuhnya untuk menghadapi seranganku. Aku benci karena selalu kalah cepat darinya.

Perubahan wujud Suigetsu membuat hidangan di meja itu serta beberapa tempat di sekitarnya basah. Hahaha, aku tak tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya karena telah menghancurkan pesta pernikahannya. Habis kau, Suigetsu idiot!

Orang-orang di sekitar kami menoleh karena keributan yang kami buat. Ya ampun, sudah dua kali aku membuat kekacauan. Sepertinya Sasuke akan lebih dulu menghajarku daripada Si Gigi Hiu. Seketika rasa senangku hilang lagi.

"Aduh, jadi basah begini," aku mendengar Suigetsu menggumam. Aku menoleh padanya dengan perasaan aneh. Kok, pandanganku jadi tidak fokus? "Baiklah, mungkin ini tidak membantu, tapi setidaknya tidak akan becek lagi."

Pandanganku semakin tidak benar. Ada apa ini? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat disertai kerjapan mata, mencoba memfokuskan penglihatanku. Aku meminum limunku lagi, berharap dapat menetralisir kepusinganku. Aku mendengar Suigetsu bicara dengan salah satu pelayan yang entah kapan tiba di antara kami. Pelayan itu lalu pergi dengan seluruh makanan di atas meja itu. Argh, kenapa aku semakin pusing? Aku hampir jatuh karena keseimbanganku hilang entah ke mana, tetapi segera ada yang menahanku dan aku segera tahu kalau itu adalah Suigetsu ketika dia juga memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi karena kesadaranku benar-benar telah hilang. Dan aku tidak ingat apapun lagi sampai pagi ini.

Ya! Pasti kue itu!

Apa yang Naruto lakukan terhadap kue itu?

Aku menatap diriku di cermin. Wanita dengan wajah kacau khas bangun tidur, ditambah bekas air mata di balik kacamata cokelat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ada bekas luka berdarah di bibirku, seingatku aku tidak menggigitnya. Kemudian saat mataku menyusuri leherku yang terdapat beberapa bercak merah di antara bekas-bekas gigitan, aku mengerang. Jelas, ini perbuatan Gigi Hiu idiot itu! Jangan-jangan dia juga yang menggigit bibirku sampai luka begini. Tapi, apa dia berani melakukannya padaku? Walaupun sudah banyak bukti, namun aku masih sedikit tidak percaya. Apa dia dendam padaku? A-tau–atau jangan-jangan ... dia juga ...

Sama-sama tidak sadar?

Suara pintu terbuka tiba-tiba mengagetkanku. Suigetsu muncul, dengan celana hitam yang sama seperti semalam, di pintu kamar mandi. Raut wajahnya nampak kaget melihatku. Sial, aku masih belum apa-apa! Aku menerjang pintu dengan cepat, mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"He-hei! Apa-apaan kau, Karin? Hei, tunggu dulu!"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang pakai ruangan ini, hah? Dasar, bodoh! Masuk tidak ketuk dulu!"

"Mana kutahu! Pintunya tidak terkunci! Lagipula, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Bingung menjawab apa sebenarnya. Mengapa Suigetsu malah bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu? Kan, aku yang tidak sadar! Aku masih terus berusaha mendorong pintu agar menutup. Aku sadar bahwa tenaga laki-laki pasti jauh lebih kuat sehingga aku nekat menggunakan _chakra_ -ku. Hahaha, _chakra_ pasti lebih kuat dari tenaga biasa, kan? Aku sendiri heran, di saat-saat seperti ini aku masih bisa tertawa.

"Hei, Karin, tunggu dulu! Jelaskan ini semua!" Suigetsu berseru. Nampaknya dia benar-benar tidak tahu apapun, sama sepertiku.

"Hentikan _chakra_ -mu, idiot! Biarkan aku menggunakan ruangan ini dulu!"

"Kau yang memulainya, kan? Kau berhenti, aku berhenti!"

"Argh, baiklah, baiklah! Aku berhenti!"

Aku sedikit melemahkan doronganku hingga Suigetsu berpikir aku telah menghentikan _chakra_ -ku, dan ketika Suigetsu benar-benar terperdaya, aku segera mendorongnya kuat dan cepat. Seketika pintu tertutup dan aku menguncinya dari dalam. Hahaha, aku menang!

"Hei, kau menipuku! Dasar, mata empat!" aku mendengarnya berteriak-teriak kesal sambil menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Tenanglah di sana!" aku balas berteriak. "Dan jangan berani-berani kau mencair agar bisa masuk atau aku akan mengeluarkan rantai _chakra_ -ku dan kau tidak akan bisa hidup bebas!"

"Dasar, babi rakus bermata empat!"

Apa dia bilang? Aku merasakan urat di pelipisku berdenyut, tetapi kali ini aku meredam kemarahanku dulu sampai aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Awas saja, kau, Gigi Hiu idiot!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Character: Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu** **H** **ōzuki**_

* * *

 _ **Canon**_ **  
Saya harap karakter di sini sudah** _ **IC.  
**_ ** _Btw_ , _fanfic_ ini hanya 5 bab saja.  
Maaf jika ada kekeliruan tentang tetek bengek dunia **_**shinobi**_ ***nyengir*.  
** _ **Update**_ **rutin perbulannya saya batalkan (karena laptop mau dibawa adek). Saya usahakan selesai sebelum bulan puasa :D**

* * *

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^^**

* * *

 _ **2**_

"Aku hanya ingin penjelasan, tapi kau bahkan tidak mau memberiku kesempatan."

Suigetsu menggerutu dengan tangan dilipat di dadanya. Minta penjelasan, katanya? Cih!

Saat ini kami tengah duduk di sofa yang tersedia dalam kamar ini. Aku sudah memakai bajuku kembali, meskipun dengan perasaan tidak enak mengingat bahwa aku mengenakan baju yang sama sejak kemarin. Suigetsu mengatakan bahwa kami masih di Konoha.

"Hei, seharusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? Bersamamu? Dengan keadaan ... err–seperti ini?" aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya secara eksplisit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu sebetulnya," jawabnya pelan. "Aku agak mabuk tadi malam."

"Apa?" mabuk, katanya? Aku tak percaya ini. "Jadi, bagaimana? Aku tidak sadar semalam, tahu!"

"Kita sama-sama mabuk semalam, tahu."

"Apa? Enak saja! Aku pingsan! Aku ingat sekali kesadaranku hilang waktu kau menahan badanku!"

"Kau mabuk berat, bukan pingsan, Karin."

"Tidak mungkin! Bahkan aku belum pernah merasakan _sake_ setetes pun!"

"Memangnya aku pernah!" Suigetsu mulai kelihatan kesal. "Aku ingat semalam kau berjalan sempoyongan sampai aku kesusahan membawamu."

Aku menegakkan dudukku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Suigetsu, "Kau membawaku ke mana? Ke kamar ini, kan? Ngaku saja kau sengaja melakukannya karena sebal padaku! Iya, kan?"

"Jangan sembarangan!" sembur Suigetsu. "Kubilang kita sama-sama mabuk semalam! Dan yang seharusnya kita pikirkan adalah siapa yang mencampurkan alkohol ke dalam makanan dan minuman kita sampai kita jadi begini!"

Aku tercenung. Sial, Suigetsu benar. Namun aku sendiri masih bingung apa tepatnya yang membuatku ma–ugh, aku masih belum mau mengakuinya–hilang kesadaran. Antara kue pemberian Naruto dan kue-kue lain yang ada di atas meja itu. Kemudian aku segera tersadar.

"Apa kau diberi kue oleh Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

Yeah! Tak salah lagi! Kue-kue di atas meja itu yang membuatku mabuk! Tapi, siapa yang mencampurkan alkohol ke dalam kue-kue itu? Bukankah akan sangat berisiko jika sewaktu-waktu orang lain memakannya? Akh, apa yang kupikirkan? Mungkin saja sebetulnya kue-kue itu memang bukan ditujukan untukku, tapi untuk orang lain dan aku tidak sengaja memakannya.

"Apa kau memakan salah satu kue yang ada di atas meja itu?" tanyaku lagi. Memastikan bahwa hipotesaku tidak salah.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak makan apapun di pesta semalam?" tanyaku dengan jengkel.

"Tidak."

"LALU, BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MABUK, BODOH? KAU JANGAN MENCOBA MENIPUKU! MENGAKU SAJA, KAU MEMANG MEMPERKOSAKU SEMALAM! IYA, KAN? KATAKAN YANG SEBENARNYA!"

Aku bisa merasakan tempat di sekitarku bergetar. Apa ini karena _chakra_ -ku? Atau suaraku yang terlalu keras? Suigetsu meringkuk di depanku dengan kedua tangan melindungi kepalanya, tubuhnya sedikit meleleh–yah, dia selalu melakukannya. Aku bisa menebak wajahnya pasti sangat ketakutan. Aku yakin pasti dia hanya berdalih saja kalau dia mabuk, padahal jelas-jelas dia memang punya dendam kesumat terhadapku. Kau memang bajingan, Suigetsu!

"Mulai detik ini, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tenang, Suigetsu!" aku mendesis berbahaya. Suigetsu masih bertahan di posisinya.

"A-aku tidak bohong, Karin. Sumpah!" Cih, masih tetap mengelak rupanya kau, Suigetsu. "Aku masih sadar sampai saat aku membawamu di koridor hotel dan setelahnya kepalaku sudah pusing! Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Mengelak lagi, kubunuh kau saat ini juga, Suigetsu!"

"Tidak! Kau harus percaya padaku! Aku bisa buktikan!"

"DIAM!" bersamaan dengan itu aku mulai menduduki badannya dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan sadis. Suigetsu meraung kesakitan, tapi aku tetap tak peduli. Lelehan tubuh Suigetsu berceceran di sekitar kami karena aku terus memukulinya dengan ganas. Rasakan itu, Gigi Hiu brengsek! Suigetsu mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas. Nampaknya dia masih berusaha mengelak setelah semua bukti terungkap.

"Kubilang diam!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku meninju mulutnya yang tidak mau diam. Itu juga untuk kelancanganmu karena telah berani menggerayangi tubuhku dengan bibir sialanmu, Suigetsu! Kenapa dia tidak mengaku saja sih? Aku benar-benar muak dengan orang ini, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan serangan-seranganku. Aku langsung memberikan pandangan mematikan ketika Suigetsu berusaha melepaskan diri. Mau kabur rupanya? Cih, enak saja. Aku mengancamnya untuk tak bergerak sedikitpun melalui mataku. Aku menghampiri pintu, lalu membukanya dan tubuh besar Juugo muncul, hampir memenuhi lebar lubang pintu. Juugo nampak keheranan melihat kami berdua.

"Loh, Karin?" katanya bingung. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tampak habis berkelahi?"

"Katakan apa maumu, dan cepat pergi," kataku dingin dengan napas terengah-engah. "Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan Si Bodoh ini."

Juugo nampak penasaran. Matanya berulangkali melihatku, lalu Suigetsu yang berwajah tegang. Kemudian matanya melirik ke belakangku, sepertinya ke arah ranjang hotel. Ranjang itu kini tidak beraturan; bantal di mana-mana, sedangkan sprei kuning itu sengaja aku bundel supaya noda menyebalkan itu tidak kelihatan.

"Apa? Cepat! Jangan lirik sana, lirik sini!" tukasku bertambah ketus.

Juugo kembali fokus menatapku, dia berkata, "Orochimaru _-sama_ memanggil kalian. Kita akan pulang satu jam lagi, jadi sebaiknya kalian sarapan dulu. Aku pikir di kamar ini hanya ada Suigetsu, ternyata ..."

Urat di dahiku berdenyut lagi.

"Apa kalian menghabiskan malam bersama?" pertanyaan Juugo membuat urat dahiku hampir pecah. Argh, bagian terburuk adalah jika semua orang tahu apa yang kami lakukan semalam!

"Diam! Jika urusanmu telah selesai, pergi sana!" dan aku menutup pintu di depan wajahnya dengan sangat keras. Aku berpaling ke Suigetsu lagi. Aku menghampirinya dengan langkah pelan penuh tekanan. Suigetsu kini nampak sedikit lebih tenang. Nampaknya ia sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memberi penjelasan.

"Karin, kau bisa membawaku ke kantor interogator Konoha. Aku bisa buktikan kalau aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak memper–akh, pokoknya aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Bagiku kau tetap brengsek, Suigetsu! Aku membencimu! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Lihat saja nanti saat kita sudah sampai markas!"

Kemudian aku meninggalkannya sendiri untuk sarapan. Memukulinya ternyata menguras tenaga juga. Aku tidak tahu dengan kemarahanku ini apakah aku masih bisa sarapan atau tidak. Tapi, jujur saja, aku sangat lapar. Biasanya aku rela melewatkan sarapan agar bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke, tapi–akh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia lagi? Dia sudah jadi milik orang lain! Aku tiba-tiba merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lebih hangat. Ugh, bahkan _chakra_ -nya jadi lebih menggiurkan dibanding dulu! Tunggu dulu, apa dia ada di dekat sini?

"Karin, kau agak terlambat," perkataan Tuan Orochimaru menyapaku ketika aku sampai di restoran. "Di mana Suigetsu?"

Ugh, kenapa harus menyebutnya sih? "Dia akan menyusul nanti."

Kemudian aku benar-benar bisa melahap sarapanku sebanyak tiga suap sampai kedatangan Suigetsu kembali membuatku muak. Meskipun aku merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke semakin mendekat, tetapi tetap saja ...

"Suigetsu, kau sangat terlambat," kalimat yang hampir sama dilontarkan Tuan Orochimaru. Ya ampun, apakah terlambat sarapan itu sesuatu yang melanggar norma?

"Maaf, aku ada sedikit urusan tadi," jawabnya. Aku mendadak ingin muntah. Tak lama kemudian sarapan kami selesai. Meskipun hanya aku dan Suigetsu yang tidak menghabiskan sarapan kami. Cih, apa dia merasa bersalah?

"Wah, ada apa ini? Kalian kompak sekali tidak menghabiskan sarapan. Apakah momen semalam membuat kalian jadi sehati-sehidup-semati? Hahaha!" sungguh lelucon Kabuto sangat garing! Apalagi dengan wajah penuh sisik beserta tanduknya itu, ketika dia tertawa benar-benar sangat menjijikan. Argh, jangan-jangan Juugo menceritakan tentang kami kepada Tuan Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Juugo, sialan!

"Aku sedang diet," jawabku acuh tak acuh. Anehnya Suigetsu tidak ikut menjawab, padahal biasanya dia selalu mengomentari apapun. Huh, kenapa aku jadi memerhatikannya sih?

 _Chakra_ Sasuke semakin mendekat ke sini. Apa dia benar-benar datang? Asyiikk! "Orochimaru _-sama_ , apa Sasuke akan datang? Aku merasakan _chakra_ -nya," kataku.

"Ya, katanya dia akan mengantar kita sampai ke gerbang Konoha," jawabnya.

"Ah, _sōka_."

Sasuke datang~ Sasuke datang~ Sa~suke datang~

Aku bersenandung senang dalam hati. Siapa peduli dengan istrinya. Aku bisa kok jadi penggemar rahasianya. Tidak melanggar hukum, kan? Huhuhu~

Aku selalu menyukai gaya berjalannya. Wajah tampan dan tenangnya, lalu matanya yang menurutku semakin seksi ketika _Sharingan_ -nya aktif–oh, dan sekarang dia juga punya _Rinnegan_ –kyaaa! Aku suka suaranya, rambutnya, tubuhnya–akh, aku suka semuanya! Usianya yang semakin matang membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan. Terlebih _chakra_ -nya yang sekarang. _Kami-sama_ , adakah Sasuke lain di dunia ini yang bisa kujadikan suami?

"Karin, kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Juugo yang membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aduh, aku hampir ketahuan lagi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," aku berlagak cuek. Entah mengapa aku tidak pernah mau mengaku pada orang-orang kalau aku menyukai Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih atas kedatangan kalian," kata Sasuke dengan suara seksinya. Ia berdiri di sisi lain meja, sementara kami belum ada yang bangun dari duduk. Ah, lihatah, dia tetap terlihat _hot_ meski rambut mencuatnya sudah turun. Kalau begini terus, aku bisa gila karena dia!

"Tak perlu dipikirkan," ujar Tuan Orochimaru, lalu ia berdiri diikuti aku dan yang lain. "Selain itu, aku juga ingin sedikit memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Konoha. Acara tadi malam menurutku sangat membantu."

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tawar Sasuke. Tuan Orochimaru segera menyetujui dan kami berjalan bersama menuju gerbang desa Konohagakure. Aku menahan diriku agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke. Yah, bagaimanapun, dia sudah punya istri, aku tidak boleh mendekatinya sesuka hatiku seperti dulu.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke _-kun_ ," Kabuto bicara setelah setengah perjalanan. "Ada sesuatu di antara Suigetsu dan Karin. Juugo mendapati mereka tidur di kamar yang sama. Wah, ternyata tidak hanya kau dan Sakura _-san_ saja yang menjalani malam pertama. Hahaha!"

Sial, kenapa Kabuto selalu membuat lelucon tentang itu sih? Membuatku benar-benar ingin muntah. Lagipula kapan Juugo melihat kami tidur? Huh, kami, kan sedang bertengkar tadi. Aku sedikit merasa menang karena Sasuke tidak menanggapinya secara antusias. Kemudian aku tidak sengaja melirik Suigetsu. Dia tampak biasa saja seperti biasanya. Tetapi aneh sekali, dia tetap tak berkomentar apapun, meskipun dua kali dirinya dijadikan bahan lelucon.

"Apa kalian sekarang menjalin hubungan?" pertanyaan Sasuke sontak mengejutkanku. Tak berbeda dengan Suigetsu.

"A-aku ti-tidak–"

"Apa kau menghidangkan sesuatu yang mengandung alkohol di pesta pernikahanmu semalam, Sasuke?" pertanyaan Suigetsu tak kalah mengejutkanku. Tidak, ini jauh lebih mengejutkan. Apa-apaan dia?

"Hei, Su–"

"Seingatku tidak," jawab Sasuke. "Lagipula aku tidak mengurus soal makanan. Sakura yang mengurusnya."

"Hah, benar juga. Kalau Sasuke _-kun_ yang mengurusinya, pasti hanya akan ada makanan berbahan dasar tomat saja. Hahaha!" Kabuto menyambung dengan lelucon lagi. Kali ini tidak segaring tadi, meskipun aku tidak tertawa.

"Ya. Dan tidak akan ada _cupcake-cupcake_ manis itu," Tuan Orochimaru ikut menyambung.

"Jadi, istrimu yang sengaja menyiapkan kue-kue beralkohol itu." Aku semakin khawatir. Mengutuk perkataan-perkataan Suigetsu, tetapi ditunjang penasaran yang tinggi, jadi aku hanya diam dan terus mendengarkan.

"Memang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke menjadi penasaran.

"Karin memakan kue-kue itu dan dia jadi mabuk berat semalam," jawab Suigetsu. "Dan meskipun aku tidak memakan kue itu sama sekali, tetapi saat aku membersihkan kekacauan itu dengan menyedot kembali air yang tergenang, termasuk air yang menyerap ke dalam kue-kue itu, alkohol itu sepertinya ikut terserap ke tubuhku sehingga aku jadi ikut mabuk."

Aku nyaris menganga. Ja-jadi, itu ...

Suigetsu tidak bohong.

"Aku tidak tahu kue-kue beralkohol itu ditujukan untuk siapa, tetapi karenanya ... aku dan Karin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar," kata Suigetsu sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap Sasuke; nampak memancarkan kemurkaan.

Kenapa aku tidak berpikir tentang Suigetsu sama sekali? Bodohnya aku! Suigetsu pasti juga merasa terpukul. Dengan kemarahan itu, aku tahu bahwa Suigetsu benar-benar membenciku. Dia bahkan tidak ingin terlibat kecelakaan seperti ini denganku–apalagi disengaja?

 _Kami-sama_ , saat ini dia pasti semakin membenciku.

"Suigetsu," ucap Sasuke, "aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang Sakura rencanakan, tetapi jika masalahnya sampai seperti ini, aku akan meminta Sakura untuk memohon maaf pada kalian dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan."

"Baiklah, kau bisa, kan panggil istrimu ke sini?" kata Suigetsu dengan nada terdingin yang pernah kudengar. Sasuke segera melesat pergi menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ -nya. Agak lama menunggu, aku melirik Suigetsu sedikit-sedikit. Aku benar-benar bersalah karena telah menuduhnya dengan kejam. Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke tiba bersama Sakura yang berekspresi kebingungan.

"Ada apa ini, Sasuke _-kun_? Kenapa aku dibawa ke sini?" tanya Sakura. Ia memakai celemek dan kain yang diikat di kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam kemoceng. Ya ampun, Sasuke langsung membawanya ke sini, sedangkan ia nampak sedang sibuk bersih-bersih rumah. "Ada rombongan Orochimaru _-san_ juga. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau mengurus hidangan di pesta semalam, kan?" tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk. "Jelaskan kepada mereka tentang kue-kue beralkohol itu."

"A-apa? Alkohol? Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke _-kun_?" Sakura nampak tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tidak tahu?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memasukkan sesuatu yang aneh ke dalam hidangan semalam," jawab Sakura, dia nampak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Semua kue-kue itu aku yang buat–yah, dengan sedikit bantuan ibuku, Ino, dan Hinata. Dan mereka juga tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu terhadap kue-kue itu. Aku memercayai mereka."

"Lalu, siapa pelaku sesungguhnya?" Kabuto berkata setelah hening beberapa lama.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Suigetsu dan Karin mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan karena kue-kuemu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura membelalak terkejut.

"Sudahlah," Suigetsu bersuara tiba-tiba. Aneh sekali ia kini nampak santai, nada dan gaya bicara kembali lagi seperti biasanya–menyebalkan. "Kalau memang istrimu tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku bisa menyelidikinya sendiri. Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Tidak bisa begitu!" seru Sakura. "Bagaimanapun aku tetap harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Karin karena kue-kueku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Suigetsu _-san_ , Karin _-san_." Sakura membungkuk dalam, tampak penuh penyesalah. "Aku akan menyelidikinya sampai pelakunya tertangkap. Aku memang tidak tahu kekacauan apa yang kalian alami karena makananku, tetapi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku. Kumohon, sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

"Yah, terserah kau saja," komentarnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Apakah aku harus minta maaf atau apa? Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sejenak aku sedikit merasa lega melihat Suigetsu kembali santai dengan cepat setelah beberapa jam yang lalu aku memarahinya dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan, tetapi ketika kami melanjutkan perjalanan setelah melewati gerbang Konoha, aku menjadi tidak tenang lagi karena Suigetsu mendadak jadi pendiam. Kenapa lagi dia? Aku tidak mengerti dengan perubahan suasana hatinya.

Apa aku memang harus melakukannya?

* * *

 **Balasan _review_ :**

 **marciana** : Hai ^^ Masa _sweet_ sih? :D Alhamdulillah kalo _feel_ -nya dan _IC_ -nya dapet :) Terima kasih banyak, ya atas _read_ dan _review_ -nya ;)

 **SuiKa** : Hai ^^ Ini udah _update_ ;) Terima kasih banyak atas _read_ dan _review_ -nya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Character: Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki**_

 _ **Canon**_ **  
Saya harap karakter di sini sudah** _ **IC.**_ **  
Maaf jika ada kekeliruan tentang tetek bengek dunia** _ **shinobi**_ ***nyengir*.**

 **Hanya fiksi ringan yang berakhir dalam 5 bab.**

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^^**

 _ **3**_

Aku tengah duduk di bawah pohon, menikmati angin yang bertiup di sore hari. Ah, di luar memang selalu menyenangkan daripada di dalam tanah yang gelap, dingin, dan suram. Aku selalu heran, kenapa suasana di markas tidak pernah berubah meski Tuan Orochimaru sudah tidak jahat lagi. Apa Tuan Orochimaru tidak menyukai rumah di atas tanah? Tidakkah akan terasa lebih segar dan hangat daripada di dalam tanah yang sumpek? Di antara aku dan semuanya, memang Tuan Orochimaru yang paling aneh.

"Karin _Sensei_ , ayo ajarkan aku _ninjutsu_ medis! Kau, kan sudah janji!"

Aku menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Memutar bola mataku malas ketika lagi-lagi muridku yang satu itu meneriakkan kalimat yang sama sejak tadi. Huh, harusnya aku tidak usah memberinya janji palsu waktu itu. Kalau tahu begini, membuatku repot saja.

"Nanti saja, Taka! Aku sudah bilang, kan pengendalian _chakra_ -mu masih kurang. Jadi, jangan memaksaku terus," kataku sedikit membohonginya. Sungguh, aku belum punya niat mengajarkan _jutsu_ medis padanya.

" _Sensei_ , bohong! Kemarin kau bilang kalau aku yang terbaik di antara kami bertiga! Aku memang masih kecil, tapi aku tidak sebodoh itu, ya!"

Ya ampun, menyusahkan sekali. Ah, omong-omong aku belum memberitahu siapa muridku, ya? Baiklah, namanya Taka (ah, mengingatkanku pada pada masa lalu). Dia berusia sepuluh tahun, lebih muda di antara kedua rekannya yang sama-sama aku bimbing, Anju dan Shinichi.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Taka adalah ketika setahun yang lalu aku diperintahkan Tuan Orochimaru untuk mendampingi Kabuto menjelajahi hutan di Desa Bunga (desa kecil yang baru berdiri setelah perang berakhir) untuk mencari suatu tanaman obat yang sangat langka. Saat itu ketika sibuk menyusuri lahan hutan yang cukup lebat hingga membuat pinggangku sakit karena kelamaan membungkuk, aku mendengar seseorang menangis histeris diikuti suara raungan entah serigala atau beruang. Seketika itu juga aku dan Kabuto langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan kami dan mencari suara itu. Aku bisa merasakan _chakra_ -nya yang tak beraturan semakin melemah, dan dari situ pula aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang _shinobi_. Akhirnya kami menemukannya terpojok di pinggir jurang sambil menangis ketakutan menatap beruang besar yang hendak memangsanya. Kabuto langsung melancarkan serangan pada beruang itu dengan pisau bedah _chakra_ -nya hingga beruang itu tumbang. Setelahnya, Kabuto menyarankan untuk membawa anak itu bersama kami ke markas Tuan Orochimaru, meskipun pada awalnya aku kurang setuju. Anak itu ternyata yatim-piatu, ia telah bertahan hidup di hutan sendirian hampir satu tahun, tanpa uang dan tempat tinggal. Keadaan sebatang kara yang membuatku mengingat masa laluku dan jalan terbaik yang bisa dilakukan untuk menolongnya adalah membawanya bersamaku dan Kabuto. Kemudian ia menjadi muridku sampai sekarang.

Ah, kalau kalian ingin tahu juga, Tuan Orochimaru sudah tidak terlalu berambisi untuk mendapatkan tubuh-tubuh _shinobi_ hebat untuk dijadikan sebagai wadah. Ia kini lebih suka menampung anak-anak terlantar dan yatim-piatu korban perang dua tahun yang lalu untuk diajarkan menjadi _shinobi_ yang tangguh. Maka dari itu, beliau juga menjadikanku salah satu guru yang membimbing anak-anak itu. Soal tubuh pengganti, nampaknya ia masih menerima jika ada seseorang yang bersedia–tanpa paksaan–mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi wadah baru Tuan Orochimaru. Apabila sudah sampai batas waktu tubuhnya membusuk dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bersedia memberikan tubuhnya, maka saat itu pula Tuan Orochimaru menyerahkan dirinya pada takdir kematian. Ah, mengingat perkataan beliau tentang hal itu membuatku mendadak jadi tambah sayang padanya. Tunggu, apa aku baru saja bilang kalau aku menyayanginya? Ah, sudahlah, apapun itu, aku tidak pernah berniat meninggalkannya. Beliau menyelamatkanku dulu dan aku sudah bersumpah mendedikasikan hidupku untuk mengabdi padanya.

"Ssshh, berisik sekali," gumamku menggerutu. "Baiklah, tapi apa kau sudah bisa melempar _shuriken_ dengan benar? Apa kau sudah mahir membuat _bunshin_ , hm? Kalau kedua teknik itu saja kau masih payah, mana bisa kau menguasai _ninjutsu_ medis."

Mata Taka mendadak berbinar-binar. "Benarkah, _Sensei_ mau mengajariku? Tentu saja, aku sudah bisa melempar _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ tepat sasaran, dan _bunshin no jutsu_ adalah keahlianku!" katanya berapi-api. "Mau kubuktikan?"

Anak itu mulai membuat segel tangan dan 'POOFF!'

"Lihat, kan?" katanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum bangga bersama bayangan yang telah terbentuk di sampingnya.

"Ya, ya, ya," kataku dengan malas-malasan. "Tapi sayangnya, aku sedang tidak ingin melatihmu, apalagi ini hari libur. Maaf, ya, lain kali saja." Kemudian aku berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku mulai mendengar Taka berteriak-teriak tidak terima. " _Sensei_ , kau sudah janji! Kau bilang kalau aku sudah menguasai teknik tadi, kau mau mengajarkanku! Tidak adil!"

Aku terus menjauh tak memedulikannya. Maaf, ya, Taka kecilku, aku benar-benar sedang tidak dalam _mood_ mengajar. Namun perkataan anak itu selanjutnya membuatku berhenti melangkah.

"Kalau boleh aku memilih, aku lebih suka Suigetsu _Sensei_ yang menjadi guruku daripada kau, Karin _Sensei_! Kau tahu, aku pandai melakukan _bunshin no jutsu_ karena belajar darinya!"

Aku tiba-tiba merasa marah. Jadi, Suigetsu yang mencuri muridku? Beberapa hari ini Taka sering menghilang saat latihan itu karena dia? _Teme_! Aku berbalik menghadap Taka dengan mata berkilat berbahaya.

"Kalau kau lebih senang diajar olehnya, pergi saja padanya! Belajar _ninjutsu_ medis padanya sana!" setelah berkata begitu, aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku menuruni tangga menuju kamarku dengan langkah menghentak-hentak. Ugh, benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan lebih menyebalkan lagi bahwa aku bertemu sumber kekesalanku, Si Gigi Hiu, di perjalananku.

"Hei, Karin, kau tampak sedang kesal," katanya. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan sok memedulikanku!" jawabku ketus sekali. "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Dasar, pencuri!" aku meninggalkannya yang berekspresi kebingungan. Ya, pikir saja sendiri seumur hidupmu, brengsek!

Aku akhirnya berhasil menemukan kamarku setelah melewati lorong yang berkelok-kelok membingungkan. Jujur saja, meskipun sudah dua tahun lebih aku tinggal di sini, tetapi aku masih suka tersesat saat mencari kamarku sendiri. Ugh, maka dari itu aku selalu berusaha bicara pada Tuan Orochimaru untuk membuat rumah di atas tanah saja. Aku duduk di tepi ranjangku, memandangi pola dinding kamarku yang berwarna merah kecokelatan karena cahaya lilin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kupikirkan untuk mengisi keheninganku.

Bosan. Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang menyusahkan. Kalau dulu, aku pasti selalu punya kegiatan, yang tidak menyusahkan, yang bisa kulakukan. Menonton Sasuke berlatih, misalnya. Akh, aku sadar bahwa saat-saat itu tak akan datang lagi. Bahkan untuk bertatap muka dengannya sekali lagi saja rasanya mustahil. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?

"Hei, Karin," aku menoleh mendengarnya. Suigetsu. Mau apa dia ke sini?

"Apa?" kataku tidak seketus sebelumnya.

"Tadi kau mengataiku pencuri. Apa maksudnya itu?" kata-katanya seperti sedang melabrak orang, tetapi mendengar nada bicaranya tidak seperti itu.

"Aku tahu kau itu bodoh, jadi jangan pura-pura bodoh," aku mengatakannya sambil mendengus.

"Cih, makanya aku tanya padamu. Dasar, emosian," katanya malas.

Dia bilang apa tadi? Aku mengepalkan tanganku, berusaha menahan amarah. Aku berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekatinya, tapi tidak sampai tepat di depannya, hanya sekitar satu setengah meter. "Kau melatih muridku diam-diam di belakangku. Ya, kan?"

Loh, kok dia terkejut? "Diam-diam? Aku tidak begitu kok," jawabnya.

Apa-apaan dia? Aku hampir saja ingin melontarkan tuntutan-tuntutanku secara kejam lagi sebelum aku ingat insiden tak mengenakkan yang pernah kami alami sebelumnya. "Taka bilang padaku kalau dia lebih senang berlatih denganmu daripada denganku. Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hah? Kau, kan punya murid sendiri!"

Alis Suigetsu berkerut bingung. "Aku melakukannya karena dia memintaku."

"Ya, seharusnya kau menolaknya!"

"Awalnya aku juga ingin, tapi dia bilang dia sudah minta izin padamu. Jadi, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak."

"Dia tidak pernah minta izin padaku! Dia menghilang begitu saja saat kami latihan!"

"Berarti kau jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkanku, kalau begitu. Mungkin saja Taka memang merasa kurang puas dilatih olehmu."

Aku tertegun. Apa-apaan dia? Mengapa dia berkata seperti itu? Suigetsu berjalan pelan mendekatiku memasuki kamarku. Tatapan matanya berubah. Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa aneh? Ini seperti ... _déja vu_.

"Kau pasti bosan sekali, ya, tinggal di sini," kata Suigetsu sambil matanya melihat-lihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kenapa dia mengalihkan pembicaraan? "Aku yakin kau lebih suka tidur di hutan daripada di sini."

Aku baru ingat, ini sudah sebulan berlalu sejak aku mendapati diriku berada satu ranjang dengannya. Aku juga ingat, ini adalah pertama kalinya kami bicara berdua setelah kejadian itu. Dan aku baru ingat, sampai saat ini aku belum minta maaf padanya. Bukannya aku lupa, hanya saja–ah, aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya. Aku memang payah.

Kini dia menatapku–terasa _déja vu_ lagi, "Kalau aku pergi dari sini, kau mau ikut denganku?" aku tercengang dengan pertanyaannya. Bukan–bukan karena prospek bahwa meninggalkan markas bawah tanah yang pengap ini begitu menggiurkan, tetapi–Suigetsu mengajakku. _Suigetsu mengajakku pergi bersamanya_. Itu terdengar seperti ... Suigetsu ingin bersamaku ...

Sial, apa yang salah, sih, dengan otaknya? Bukannya dia membenciku setengah mati?

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari topik ini. "Aku minta kau berhenti melatih Taka karena dia muridku." Setelahnya aku pergi keluar dari ruang tidurku. Lebih tepatnya menjauh dari Si Gigi Hiu bodoh itu. Karena dia membuat pikiranku kacau.

Apa otaknya yang gesrek itu menular padaku?

Aku memutuskan mencari kamar mandi terjauh yang bisa kutemukan. Mengucilkan diri di sana sampai aku merasa lebih baik. Sampai jantungku tidak terasa ingin meledak lagi. Setelah melepas dan menaruh–nyaris membanting–kacamataku di tepi westafel, aku membasuh wajahku dengan air secara sadis. Aku tak peduli bahkan jika hidungku pindah ke jidat karena usapanku yang sangat tidak manusiawi.

Sudah sebulan sejak saat itu. Hubunganku dengan Suigetsu berubah–yah, itu yang kurasakan. Sebenarnya aku sudah bisa mengingat sedikit-sedikit kejadian malam itu (berkat ramuan yang kutemukan–dan kucuri–di lab milik Kabuto). Ingatan-ingatan itulah yang membuatku merasa aneh jika Suigetsu berada di dekatku. Aku merasa takut dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Dan segera saja aku mengingatnya; tatapan tadi–tatapan yang terasa _déja vu_ itu adalah tatapannya malam itu.

Dan itu sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, di kamarku, saat Suigetsu mengajakku pergi bersamanya.

* * *

 _Desa Bunga_ itu ngarang banget loh XD

 **Balasan review:**

 **shiori sophi** : Terima kasih atas read dan review-nya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Character: Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki**_

* * *

 _ **Canon**_ **  
Saya harap karakter di sini sudah** _ **IC.**_ **  
Maaf jika ada kekeliruan tentang tetek bengek dunia** _ **shinobi**_ ***nyengir*.**

* * *

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^^**

* * *

 _ **4**_

Sebuah _kunai_ menancap di salah satu ranting pohon dan tiga yang lain menancap tepat di batang pohon yang dipasang papan sasaran. Kemudian aku mendengar suara laki-laki berteriak. "Hei, kenapa masih ada yang meleset? Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kau pertama kali berlatih!"

Laki-laki yang berteriak itu–ternyata Suigetsu–berjalan menghampiri murid perempuannya yang kuketahui bernama Saki. Ia berlutut di hadapan gadis kecil itu, sementara Saki nampak takut-takut memandang gurunya. Suigetsu menaruh telapak tangannya di pucuk kepala gadis itu.

"Katakan padaku apa kau tidak menyukai senjata-senjata itu?" tanyanya pelan. Aku tak menyangka Suigetsu bisa selembut ini pada anak kecil.

Saki mengangguk dengan takut. Tangannya meremas bajunya. Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan Saki saat dia pertama kali tiba di sini beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia begitu pemalu?

Suigetsu menghela napas, "Baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau sukai setelah ini, tapi kau harus bisa melempar senjata-senjata itu tepat sasaran. Ini adalah teknik dasar yang harus dikuasai _shinobi_ , bahkan _ninja_ medis pun wajib menguasainya. Kau mengerti, kan maksudku?"

Saki kelihatan takut untuk menjawab, tetapi akhirnya dia mulai memberanikan diri, "A-aku ... aku takut dengan benda itu ... Ayahku meninggal ka-karena menyelamatkanku dari benda itu ..."

Suigetsu tampak kelelahan. Mungkin dia lelah melatih anak itu. Sudah kuduga, dia itu memang tidak becus mengajar. Tapi, mengapa Taka malah senang berlatih dengannya? Suigetsu berkata, "Yah, aku tahu menghilangkan ketakutan terhadap sesuatu memang tidak mudah, tapi seorang _shinobi_ tidak boleh membiarkan ketakutan itu menguasainya. Pikirkanlah, jika suatu hari nanti kau mempunyai seorang anak atau seorang murid, dan mereka berada dalam bahaya musuh, apa hanya karena ketakutanmu terhadap senjata lantas kau akan lari meninggalkan orang-orang yang menjadi tanggungjawabmu? Ah, kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Saki terdiam. Entah dia tidak mengerti ucapan Suigetsu yang menurutku terlalu berat untuk dicerna anak berusia sembilan tahun, atau dia tengah berusaha mencerna dan merenungi perkataan itu. Namun aku berani bertaruh, Saki tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti kata-kata Suigetsu.

"Jadi, aku harus berani ... seperti Ayahku?" kata Saki setelah beberapa lama.

"Yah, begitulah," Suigetsu menjawab dengan lega. Benar, kan dugaanku, dia memang guru yang tidak becus. Dia berharap Saki cepat tanggap terhadap apa yang dia bicarakan agar dia bisa cepat terbebas dari situasi menyusahkan seperti ini. Dan harapannya terkabul. Cih.

" _Sensei_!" aku terkejut dengan panggilan itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tiga muridku menghampiriku dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kami mencarimu sedari tadi, tahu! Ternyata kau di sini."

Tunggu dulu, bukankah aku memang sedang mengajar? Lalu, kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini?

"Halo, anak-anak!" aku mendengar Suigetsu menyapa kami dari kejauhan. Kemudian ia menghampiri kami bersama Saki di belakangnya, sementara dua murid Suigetsu lainnya masih sibuk berlatih sendiri. "Kalian kok ada di sini?"

"Kami ke sini karena mencari Karin _Sensei_ ," jawab Shinichi. "Eh, ternyata dia ada di sini."

Suigetsu nampak heran sekarang, "Jadi, merah-merah tadi itu rambutmu? Aku kira apa. Kenapa kau di sini? Anak muridmu sampai mencarimu begitu. Guru macam apa kau?"

Huh, dia mulai menyebalkan lagi, "A-aku ..." ah, aku jadi bingung mau jawab apa. Aku sendiri saja tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi aku ada di sini.

"Apa kau mulai frustrasi lagi karena sesuatu, hm?" tanya Suigetsu. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. "Ah, iya. Sini kau, Taka!"

Taka menghampiri Suigetsu dengan raut bertanya-tanya. Apa yang mau dia lakukan terhadap muridku?

"Kau sudah jelaskan pada _Sensei_ -mu ini?" tanya Suigetsu pada anak berambut coklat itu. Jelaskan apa?

Taka nampak terkejut dan ragu-ragu. Memang apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Aku gurunya, tapi kenapa aku jadi tampak paling bodoh di sini? Taka melirik Suigetsu, lalu kepadaku, ia menelan ludah. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku perlahan, saat tiba di depanku ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatapku.

" _Se-Sensei_ ," katanya pelan.

"Ada apa?" dalam hati aku semakin penasaran. Taka kembali menoleh ke belakang, menatap Suigetsu yang dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Taka berpaling lagi kepadaku dan berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku, _Sensei_." Ah, sekarang aku mengerti. "Aku ... aku berbohong padamu dan Suigetsu _Sensei_ juga. Aku minta maaf."

Aku menatap Suigetsu sejenak. Ia balik menatapku dengan pandangan seolah berkata 'maafkanlah dia'. Ah, sudahlah, aku pusing. Sepertinya aku memang harus mengampuninya. Taka juga kelihatan menyesal sekali. Permintaan maafnya tulus, meskipun diselubungi ketakutan bahwa aku akan menghukumnya.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu," tepat setelahnya, Taka memandangku dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. "Jangan ulangi lagi. Kalau kau memang tidak puas dan menginginkan guru lain, bilang saja padaku. Tidak usah menusukku dari belakang segala, itu menyakitkan, tahu."

"Iya, aku janji! Terima kasih, _Sensei_!" katanya senang. "Lagipula, menurutku kau adalah guru terbaik yang kumiliki."

"Cih, anak ini," gumamku meremehkan, tetapi aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Dalam hati aku merasa sangat lega dan ... damai. Murid-muridku ternyata menyayangiku dan Suigetsu ... dia tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," suara Suigetsu bergema di dalam hutan. Suaranya pula menghentikan latihan kedua muridnya di kejauhan sana. "Kemari, kalian berdua!" kedua anak itu berlari menghampiri gurunya. "Sepertinya sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

"Wah, ide bagus! Aku juga sudah lapar, _Sensei_ ," kata salah satu murid Suigetsu yang berbadan gemuk.

"Apa kita akan ke pusat kota? Asyiikk!"

"Makan di restoran? _Yes_!"

"Ah, lagipula aku sudah bosan sekali dengan pemandangan di sini."

"Tidak," ucapan Suigetsu segera saja melenyapkan ekspektasi anak-anak. "Kita akan memasak di sini!"

" _Nani_?" kataku kaget. "Kau bercanda?"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu keheranan. "Kita akan cari ikan di sungai, sayuran di hutan, dan memasak dengan api unggun! Bukankah menyenangkan?"

"Itu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali, tahu!" seruku galak. "Kau ini pelit sekali sih sampai kita harus cari makan di sini seperti gelandangan saja!"

Suigetsu langsung merengut, "Tapi simpananku sudah menipis. Aku, kan harus berhemat dengan panggilan misi yang makin hari makin berkurang saja."

"Ck, ya sudah, biar aku yang bayar. Beres, kan?" ucapanku sontak membuat semua orang memandangku seakan aku adalah Dewi Keberuntungan yang jatuh dari langit (catat. Jatuh, bukan turun). Termasuk Suigetsu. Cih, dia memang payah.

"Baiklah, karena sudah diputuskan kita akan makan di restoran di pusat kota!" ucap Suigetsu penuh semangat. Kami segera melesat keluar hutan dengan otakku memikirkan skenario-skenario brilian untuk membuat Suigetsu bangkrut. Hahaha! Enak saja, masa hanya aku yang tekor? Suigetsu, tunggu pembalasanku!

Kami sampai setelah satu setengah jam melewati hutan. Suasana ramai yang jarang sekali kami rasakan ketika di markas. Ah, rasanya seperti bertemu oase di padang pasir. Keramaian di sini membuatku ingat pada Konoha. Padahal aku hanya sebentar di sana, tetapi sensasinya selalu melekat di pikiran dan hatiku. Ah, Sasuke~

Kami berdiskusi–berdebat sebenarnya–tentang restoran mana yang akan menjadi tempat kami makan. Terlalu banyak pilihan yang menggiurkanku. Anak-anak kebanyakan ingin _yakiniku_ , tapi _yakiniku_ itu mahal! Aku tidak yakin uangku akan cukup atau tidak.

"Ehem, anak-anak, bagaimana kalau _ramen_ saja, _ne_?" tanyaku sambil berharap-harap cemas. Semoga mereka mau. Semoga mereka mau!

"Ya ampun, Karin," suara menyebalkan Suigetsu terdengar. Sial, pasti dia mau memprovokasi anak-anak. "Kita sudah jauh-jauh ke sini–dan jarang-jarang pula kita ke sini, masa kita hanya makan _ramen_?"

Rrrrr! Ingin sekali aku menjambak rambutnya! Sialnya lagi, anak-anak malah manggut-manggut dan menatapku penuh harap. Argh, jangan-jangan mereka sudah bersekongkol sebelumnya. Tapi, kalau aku menolaknya, anak-anak pasti kecewa. Yah, kalau diingat-ingat, makanan di markas itu terlalu menyedihkan untuk disebut makanan manusia. Tuan Orochimaru, Anda harus tanggungjawab!

"Huh, ya sudahlah, lakukan sesuka kalian," aku hanya bisa meratap dalam hati setelahnya.

Suigetsu dan anak-anak begitu senang saat _yakiniku_ porsi jumbo telah tiba di meja kami. Bahuku turun, kepalaku tertunduk, memikirkan berapa uang yang harus aku keluarkan untuk semuanya. Aku nyaris kehilangan rasa laparku jika mengingat dompetku akan kempis setelah keluar dari restoran ini.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Karin," kata Suigetsu. Aku tidak butuh kata-kata penyemangatmu itu, bodoh! "Ini saatnya menikmati kebebasan kita! Uang bisa dicari lagi, kok. Ayo, makan yang banyak!" apa katanya tadi? Uang bisa dicari lagi? Cih, omong kosong dari seseorang yang tak mau mengeluarkan uangnya sepeser pun.

Aku mengunyah daging di mulutku dengan perasaan berat. Tapi, daging ini begitu lezat. Apalagi melihat anak-anak yang makan dengan lahap penuh kebahagiaan, aku pikir ini cukup setimpal.

" _Sensei_ , ini enak sekali!" kata Anju, muridku yang paling besar di antara mereka bertiga. "Terima kasih sudah mentraktir kami!"

Aku mau tak mau membalas senyumnya, "Ya, makanlah yang banyak. Kalian juga, Shinichi, Taka."

" _Hai'_ , _Sensei_!"

Kami melanjutkan makan hingga remah terakhir lenyap. Kami semua benar-benar lapar ternyata. Meskipun aku sedikit meringis ketika murid Suigetsu yang bertubuh gemuk, Ryuji, meminta porsi tambahan. Aku bersumpah Suigetsu yang akan membayar porsi tambahan itu! Ketika kami selesai, aku mulai menjalankan tipu muslihatku. Aku memisahkan beberapa ribu uangku ke dalam sandal _shinobi_ -ku secara diam-diam. Aku harap uang yang kubayarkan ini kurang agar Suigetsu tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut membayar. Hahaha! Lagi-lagi aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Semuanya dua puluh ribu."

Aku tak mencegah mataku untuk membelalak. Tuh, kan! Bahkan jika aku tidak menyembunyikan sebagian uangku, tetap saja kurang! Huh, kenapa makanan di sini begitu mahal? Baiklah, skenario dimulai!

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?" gumamku putus asa, berusaha agar Suigetsu mendengarnya. Hahaha, Suigetsu bereaksi! "Maaf, Pak, saya hanya punya sembilan ribu saja," aku mencoba memasang raut wajah semenyedihkan mungkin. Ugh, kalau ada Sasuke, aku tidak akan sudi berekspresi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, tapi itu sangat kurang, Nona. Anda harus membayar setidaknya delapan belas ribu," kata bapak pemilik restoran. Baiklah, ini saatnya Suigetsu dilibatkan!

"Suigetsu, bagaimana ini? Uangku kurang," kataku. "Kau bisa, kan membayar sisanya?"

Suigetsu kebingungan. "Karin, tidak mungkin uangmu hanya segitu," dia berbisik padaku.

"Kau tidak percaya? Lihat saja sendiri!" aku balik berbisik padanya sambil memperlihatkan isi dompetku yang sudah kosong. Makan tuh!

Suigetsu menatapku horor. Hahaha, rasakan! Dia akhirnya dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan dompetnya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dari sana. Dia berkata kepada bapak pemilik restoran, "Mmm, berapa sisa yang harus saya bayar?"

"Sebelas ribu," jawab bapak itu. Hahaha, bahkan dia membayar lebih banyak dariku.

Suigetsu menghitung kembali lembaran uang di tangannya, lalu menyerahkan semuanya pada bapak pemilik restoran dengan raut penuh ketidak-relaan. Rencanaku berhasil! Kemudian kami semua keluar restoran setelah berterimakasih pada bapak itu. Suigetsu berjalan dengan lemas sambil memandangi isi dompetnya. Huh, dia bilang uang bisa dicari, tapi sikapnya itu seolah-olah hidupnya tergantung pada isi dompetnya.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Suigetsu. Uang bisa dicari lagi, kok," kataku mengulang kata-katanya dengan ekspresi sok bersimpati.

"Pasti kau sudah merencanakan ini, kan, Karin?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Cih, dia marah hanya karena uangnya menghilang sedikit.

"Uangku memang kurang, kok," kataku. Memang benar uangku tetap kurang meski aku tidak menyembunyikan sebagiannya.

"Kalau kau tidak tulus ingin mentraktirku dan anak-anak, bilang saja! Tidak usah sok berlagak seperti guru yang baik, tapi menusukku diam-diam!" dia berkata lebih keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku.

Loh, kenapa dia jadi lebay begini, sih? Terus, dia berpikir kalau aku tidak tulus? Tidak ikhlas? Bukankah ini juga gara-gara kepelitannya itu? Kali ini kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Suigetsu!

Aku mengambil uang yang kusembunyikan di dalam sandalku dan melemparkannya ke wajah Suigetsu dengan berang. "Itu, kukembalikan!" setelahnya aku berlari menjauhinya menuju ke arah hutan.

Ya, aku ingin pulang sendiri saja. Aku terlalu marah hingga tak ingat bahwa murid-muridku kini memanggil-manggil dan mengikutiku ke dalam hutan. Dasar, Suigetsu pelit! Bodoh! Aku baru sadar bahwa aku menangis ketika air mata itu menetes-netes ke tanganku. Aku melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan perasaan marah. Marah pada Suigetsu dan marah karena aku menangis gara-gara dia. Apa-apaan sih aku ini? Mengapa aku jadi cengeng begini? Apalagi hanya karena Si Gigi Hiu itu? Ya ampun, dunia pasti mau kiamat.

Murid-muridku masih memanggil di belakang sana, sementara aku sedang berusaha menghentikan tangisanku. Aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan ini pada mereka. Tidak boleh! Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di area markas. Untungnya tangisanku sudah berhenti sehingga aku bisa menghadapi murid-muridku dan siapapun. Aku memilih duduk bawah pohon yang biasa aku tempati ketika sedang bersantai dan berlatih dengan murid-muridku. Tak ada yang mengetahui tempat ini selain aku dan mereka.

" _Sensei_ ," panggil Anju, ia menghampiriku dan ikut duduk di dekatku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Anju," kataku. Berusaha agar membuat dia berhenti bertanya. "Kalian bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

" _Sensei_ yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anju lagi. Shinichi dan Taka memandangiku dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang turuti gurumu," kataku lebih tegas dan mereka akhirnya menurut.

Aku yakin dengan sendirian seperti ini akan berangsur-angsur membuat pikiranku lebih jernih. Aku memikirkan lagi segala hal yang membuatku dan Suigetsu berada di situasi seperti ini. Pagi itu, di mana diketahui bahwa aku dan Suigetsu berada di satu ranjang adalah mimpi buruk yang tak pernah kubayangkan akan terjadi. Dia membenciku dan aku membencinya. Peristiwa itu adalah hal yang sama-sama paling tidak kami inginkan terjadi satu sama lain.

Tetapi, aku merasa semuanya mulai berubah, semua yang ada di antara kami tampak berbeda dan itu nampak jelas–bagiku–ketika aku mulai mengingat sedikit kejadian malam itu, ditambah dengan ajakannya padaku untuk pergi dari markas ini. Sikap Suigetsu sekarang yang ... aku tak bisa menjelaskan secara tepat perubahan sikap Suigetsu terhadapku. Kemudian tadi siang, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku tengah memerhatikannya latihan bersama murid-muridnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku melakukan itu, rasanya sangat mustahil, semustahil aku menangis karena dia.

Apa yang terjadi padaku dan dia sebenarnya? Kenapa aku sekarang tiba-tiba berpikir kalau aku tidak benar-benar membencinya seperti apa yang sering aku ucapkan padanya, pada semua orang, dan diriku sendiri?

Pemikiranku tersapu ke belakang otakku ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri tak jauh di depanku. Suigetsu. Kok, dia bisa tahu tempat ini? "Mau apa kau?"

Ia berjalan pelan mendatangiku. Raut wajahnya tak bisa kuprediksi. Aku memalingkan mukaku, enggan melihatnya karena masih ada kemarahan di dadaku. Ia berhenti setelah berdiri cukup dekat. Kemudian ia berkata, "Maaf, ya, Karin."

Aku menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Aku tidak berniat menjawab apapun. Lebih kepada bingung ingin menjawab apa. Diamku ini membuatnya kembali berkata, "Aku terlalu keras padamu tadi. Ini uangmu," ia menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang padaku.

"Ck, ambil saja," kataku malas. "Sisanya akan kulunasi nanti."

"Baiklah, aku ambil seribu saja. Jadi, kita impas," katanya, lalu semakin mendekatiku dan ia mengambil tanganku, menaruh uang di atasnya.

"Kubilang ambil saja!" anehnya aku merasa ingin menangis lagi ketika mengatakannya. Sial!

"Kali ini saja," kata Suigetsu tegas, "jangan membantahku, Karin."

* * *

 **See you two or four days later ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Always belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
Character: Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki**_

* * *

 _ **Canon**_ **  
Saya harap karakter di sini sudah** _ **IC**_ **  
Maaf jika ada kekeliruan tentang tetek bengek dunia** _ **shinobi**_ ***nyengir***

* * *

 **Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur ^^**

* * *

 _ **5**_

Aku terdiam. Suigetsu mendudukan dirinya di sampingku. Rasanya kami duduk lama sekali hingga hari semakin gelap dan bintang sudah nampak bermunculan, tapi kami masih belum berniat beranjak dari tempat kami untuk kembali ke markas. Entahlah, aku masih ingin di sini dan aku berharap Suigetsu juga merasakan yang sama. Huh, otakku mulai tidak waras lagi. Tapi, tak bisa dipercaya, aku menikmati kegilaan ini. Apa Suigetsu juga begitu?

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kataku tiba-tiba. Yah, aku rasa ini saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf atas segalanya. "Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi dan ... ke-kejadian tempo hari."

Dia menyeringai. Seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan, tapi kali ini–sekali lagi–tak bisa dipercaya, aku tidak sebal melihatnya. "Rasanya aneh mendengarmu minta maaf–apalagi padaku."

"Mungkin ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya," jawabku sambil mendengus.

"Heh, kau bicara begitu aku jadi ragu kau tulus atau tidak minta maafnya," katanya yang membuatku mendelik padanya.

"Kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh, mana sudi aku mengucapkannya padamu. Dasar, bodoh."

"Ah, jadi ketulusanmu seperti itu, ya," katanya lagi. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau memang harus minta maaf padaku karena pukulanmu itu membuat badanku pegal-pegal sampai dua hari."

"Ja-jangan bercanda!" kataku kaget. "Kau, kan bisa meleleh–yah, wa-walaupun saat itu kau tidak seluruhnya meleleh."

"Aku terlalu kacau untuk meleleh saat itu," jawab Suigetsu.

Aku terdiam. Mengingat bagaimana aku memukulinya dengan ganas waktu itu membuatku meringis. Kemudian aku merasa marah terhadap siapapun yang tega melakukan ini kepada kami. Ketidak-tahuan Sakura tentang kue-kuenya yang disabotase membuatku kepikiran lagi tentang siapa pelaku sebenarnya dan apa motifnya.

"Omong-omong, apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang ..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya cepat sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku, nampaknya dia tahu apa yang kumaksud. Entah bagaimana, jawabannya tak lantas membuatku kecewa. Yah, aku memang masih penasaran tentang siapa orang itu, tapi ... "Kau masih ingin tahu siapa dia?" aku ingin menjawab 'aku tidak tahu', namun kata-kata itu tertahan di tenggorokanku.

Kami terdiam lagi. Situasi ini membuatku sedikit canggung. Tolonglah, Suigetsu, kembalilah ke dirimu yang cerewet seperti biasa! Aku tidak bisa menemukan topik yang normal untuk kami bicarakan. Pikiranku selalu jatuh pada hal-hal yang sebenarnya aku malu membicarakannya. Hal-hal tentang 'perubahan' kami antara satu sama lain. Oh, ayolah, aku tidak seagresif itu untuk memulai pembicaraan seperti ini! Kumohon, Suigetsu, setidaknya keluarkanlah kata-kata menyebalkanmu tentang aku daripada hanya diam seperti ini!

"Kau menyesal?" pertanyaan aneh secara tiba-tiba Suigetsu lemparkan padaku. Menyesali apa yang dia maksud? "Kau menyesali kejadian itu, Karin?" ia melanjutkan seakan ia tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Tunggu, menyesali kejadian itu? Apa dia membicarakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku? Dia bertanya apakah aku menyesal melakukan itu dengannya. Aku harus jawab apa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku menyesal atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu, Suigetsu, aku tidak tahu!

"Sepertinya kau memang menyesalinya," apa dia bilang? Dia menyimpulkan seenaknya tanpa mendengar jawabanku! "Kalau begitu, akan kucari pelakunya sampai dapat." Tidak, Suigetsu, bukan begitu! Aku bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang melakukan itu pada kita! Ya, aku tidak peduli lagi siapapun itu!

"Hentikan!" aku berseru seraya menatapnya di sampingku. "Jangan membuat kesimpulan seenak jidatmu."

Suigetsu balik menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Kemudian, tatapannya berubah menjadi lebih ... cerah? "Ka-kau ..."

"A-aku ..." aku ingin mengatakan bahwa mungkin aku tidak menyesal–atau tidak terlalu menyesal, tetapi aku malah berkata, "tidak peduli lagi siapa pelaku sebenarnya."

Suigetsu kini nampak tidak sabar, ia berkata, "Katakan yang jelas, Karin. Kau menyesal atau tidak?"

Sial, aku jadi gugup begini. Maksdumu apa sih bertanya seperti itu, Suigetsu bodoh? Lidahku kelu untuk menjawab. Aku tidak tahu aku menyesal atau tidak! Atau sebenarnya aku hanya menyangkal bahwa aku ternyata sama sekali tidak menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi pada kami malam itu? Sial, sial, sial! Aku sendiri bahkan tak mengerti aku mengumpat untuk apa.

"A-aku ... ti-tidak tahu, Suigetsu," kataku pelan, dan semakin pelan hingga nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan ketika aku melanjutkan, "mu-mungkin aku ti-tidak terlalu menyesal ..."

"Mari membuat semuanya jelas, Karin," Suigetsu memantapkan duduknya untuk menghadapku. "Apa yang kau pikirkan jika aku bilang bahwa aku melihatmu sebagai ... wanita yang ingin aku lindungi?"

Aku tertegun atas perkataannya. Dia bilang dia ingin melindungiku? Se-sebagai wanita? Apakah itu sama artinya seperti yang aku pikirkan ketika dia mengajakku pergi dari markas Tuan Orochimaru?

Aku melirik Suigetsu penuh keraguan. Jujur saja, aku malu sekali. Aku benar-benar pengecut sebagai wanita! Apa aku mengaku saja sekarang? Hidupku terlalu dipenuhi dengan penyangkalan. Aku menyangkal kalau aku peduli pada Tuan Orochimaru. Aku menyangkal pada semua orang kalau aku menyukai Sasuke. Aku menyangkal kalau aku peduli dan ingin melindungi rekan-rekanku di Tim Taka. Apakah sekarang saatnya untuk aku jujur pada diriku sendiri bahwa perasaanku pada Suigetsu telah berubah?

"Se-sejak kapan kau ...?" lidahku yang kelu membuatku mengeluarkan kata-kata lain. Yah, sedikitnya aku penasaran sejak kapan Suigetsu mulai melihatku dengan cara 'berbeda'.

Suigetsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia nyengir sejenak, lalu berkata, "Tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak malam itu."

Malam itu. Perbuatan kami waktu itu memunculkan perasaan baru dalam hati Suigetsu terhadapku. Mungkinkah itu sama seperti yang kualami? Aku mulai merasa aneh karena ramuan yang membuatku mengingat kejadian malam itu, ditambah dengan sikap Suigetsu.

Tunggu, bukankah Suigetsu sama-sama tidak sadar malam itu? Mengapa dia berkata seakan-akan dia melakukannya dengan seluruh kesadarannya? I-ini aneh.

"Malam itu?" aku memberinya tatapan menyelidik. "Kau menyadari perasaanmu malam itu? Kau menyadarinya?" kataku dengan penuh penekanan, biar dia mengerti maksudku. Dan _bingo_! Dia mulai bereaksi, dia terkejut. Aku mencium ada rahasia di sini. "Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Suigetsu."

Ia kelihatan bingung menjawab. Matanya memandang ke bawah. Aku yakin ada yang ia sembunyikan tentang malam itu. Aku tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebentar lagi kudengar ini akan membuatku kembali membencinya atau tidak.

"Maafkan aku, Karin. Aku memang pecundang brengsek," katanya yang membuatku terkejut. "Aku akan terima jika kau semakin membenciku, aku akan jelaskan yang sebenarnya sekarang."

Aku semakin penasaran dan ketakutan menghujamku. Namun aku tetap memasang telingaku baik-baik. Ia mulai berkata, "Sebenarnya aku sedikit berbohong tentang kejadian malam itu. Aku mabuk, yah, benar aku memang mabuk karena kue-kue itu, tapi aku masih cukup sadar untuk bisa menolakmu," menolakku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau mabuk berat dan kau sedang patah hati, kau butuh seseorang untuk menemanimu dan aku melakukannya. Aku menemanimu sesuai permintaanmu, di kamar yang kupesan untukmu. Kau mengeluarkan semua keluh-kesahmu dan aku hanya mendengarkanmu meracau sampai ketika kupikir kau sudah lelah dan jatuh tertidur. Aku berniat pergi mencari kamar lain untuk tempatku menginap setelah menutupi tubuhmu dengan selimut, tetapi kau malah menahan tanganku agar aku tidak pergi.

"Kau berkata bahwa kau sangat merasa kesepian sejak dulu, meskipun ada Sasuke yang sangat kau sukai. Kau memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu–aku tahu apa yang kau maksud. Tapi aku segera sadar jika pagi sudah tiba, kau akan sadar dan melupakan permintaanmu itu sehingga aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai permintaan orang mabuk. Jadi, aku tetap diam di sana, menunggumu pulas agar aku bisa pergi dan berlagak kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Tetapi kau malah menyerangku dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang tidak bisa kutolak. Aku tidak bisa melawan karena ... jujur saja, aku juga menginginkannya. Dan terjadilah ...

"Maka dari itu, aku bilang bahwa aku tidak memperkosamu karena kita melakukannya suka sama suka, meskipun kau dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku memang brengsek, Karin. Maafkan aku. Bencilah aku seumur hidupmu."

Aku ternganga mendengar penuturannya. Benarkah itu yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali meski sudah meminum ramuan? Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku hanya ... terkejut dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak marah–aku memang tidak merasa harus marah karena ini semua memang aku yang memulai. Dan kurasa Suigetsu tidak menyesal atas apa yang terjadi di antara kami. Sekali kulihat ia marah waktu menanyakan tentang sabotase kue-kue yang kumakan kepada Sasuke, kurasa itu bukan karena ia menyesal, tetapi ia marah karena ia berpikir aku yang menyesalinya. Suigetsu hanya ingin melindungiku. Ia tidak berbohong dengan kata-katanya.

 _Kami-sama_ , sekarang aku merasa ...

Aku memeluk Suigetsu dengan air mataku yang mengalir. Suigetsu, sekarang aku tahu kalau kau memang memedulikanku. Akulah yang bodoh karena tidak menghiraukannya.

"Maafkan aku," gumamku. Aku melanggar perkataanku tentang terakhir kalinya minta maaf kepada Suigetsu. "Aku bodoh sekali. Maafkan aku, Suigetsu."

Aku merasakan tangan Suigetsu balik memelukku. Ia berkata, "Aku menyayangimu, Karin."

Setelahnya kami melepas pelukan. Suigetsu membantuku menghapus air mataku. Ia terkekeh pelan dan aku membalasnya dengan mendengus. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku berbohong lagi tentang satu hal."

Apalagi ini? Kenapa dia banyak sekali berbohong, sih? "Apalagi?" tanyaku menantang.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."

Aku tersenyum meremehkan, "Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Simpan saja untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Kabuto, Juugo, dan Naruto, didukung oleh Orochimaru _-sama_."

"Mereka?" aku membelalak terkejut. "Jadi, kue-kue itu benar-benar ditujukan untuk kita? Benar-benar, mereka! Kenapa mereka melakukannya?"

"Orochimaru- _sama_ bilang, ia dan yang lainnya sudah bosan melihat kita bertengkar terus," jawabnya. Apa? Hanya masalah seperti itu sampai harus membuatku terjebak di situasi menyusahkan ini?

"Jangan berbohong lagi padaku, Suigetsu!" kataku garang. Aku tahu bahwa alasan yang dia bilang tadi itu sangat tidak masuk akal!

"Aku tidak bohong, Karin. Sumpah!" jawab Suigetsu sedikit beringsut menjauhiku. Mungkin dia takut aku akan memukulnya. Tenang saja, Suigetsu, aku tidak akan melakukannya. "Err–tapi sebenarnya itu juga karena ... Juugo tahu aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Tuh, kan!" seruku yang memberikan efek mengejutkan bagi Suigetsu. "Tapi sebelumnya kau bilang kau menyukaiku sejak malam itu. Kau bohong lagi padaku!"

"E-eh, aku benar-benar tidak bohong soal itu! Ma-maksudku, malam itu aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukaimu! Ya, itu yang sebenarnya!" tukas Suigetsu. "Ba-bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku menghela napas, lalu terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya ini memang saatnya. Lagipula, Suigetsu sudah mengaku, kalau aku tidak melakukannya juga, itu sangat tidak adil.

"A-aku ..." lagi-lagi aku menggantung kalimatku dan lagi-lagi aku gugup. Aku harus buang jauh-jauh sifat pengecut ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat semuanya menjadi jelas. "Mu-mungkin aku memang tidak benar-benar membencimu, Suigetsu. Kurasa aku juga ... merasakan hal yang sama denganmu ..."

Suigetsu memandangku dengan tatapan terlembut yang pernah ia tunjukkan. Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Yah, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi perasaanku pada Sasuke hanya akan menjadi masa laluku. Sasuke sudah punya masa depannya sendiri dan aku kini sudah mendapatkannya juga. Dan untuk orang-orang yang sudah menjebakku, Tuan Orochimaru, Juugo, Kabuto, dan Naruto, mungkin aku harus sedikit berterimakasih pada mereka, tapi tunggulah pembalasanku!

 **END**

* * *

 **Terima kasih karena telah mengikuti kisah ini sampai tamat, juga kritik dan sarannya ^^** _ **Love you, readers~ ***_ **tebar** _ **kiss***_

 _ **Marhaban, ya Ramadhan~**_

 _ **Mohon maaf lahir dn batin :")**_


End file.
